Hands
by 16Echos
Summary: Cloud’s world was all about hands. Whether it was restraining, holding, caressing, or dominating it was all about hands. YAOI SephirothxZackxCloud/ slight mention of rape


_Hands_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy **

Cloud's world was all about hands. Whether it was restraining, holding, caressing, or dominating it was all about hands.

_Restraining _

There had been very few times that someone needed to restrain Cloud. By nature he was a very docile person, however like all quiet people he had another side to him. One that was only brought out when he was either feeling cranky or when he heard somebody bad mouthing someone he loved.

Usually it was Zack that held him back from a fight, there had been very few times that Zack actually had to but when he did the older soldier could attest to Cloud's strength. It was insane that he could will up so much energy when he was angry but could never seem to knock the sword out of Zack's hands even if he tried his best.

There had been only one time that Sephiroth had to restrain Cloud and the younger boy prayed that he would never have to relive the experience. The hands that usually held him with the utmost care and comfort were cruelly digging into his sides. He couldn't move because of the sheer strength exerted on him. All his muscles suddenly became useless and he was a rag doll, at the mercy of Sephiroth's hands. In that moment there had been only domination and anger. Cloud hoped that he wouldn't live to see the day he felt like that again in the hands of his lover.

_Holding _

Cloud was never held by someone the way he was held by Zack and Sephiroth. As a young boy the only one that gave him a hug was his mother and sometimes Tifa. But that wasn't the same. Being held in the most intimate of ways when not doing anything remotely so was a new feeling for the Nibleheim mountain boy. The first time that he was held by Sephiroth and Zack, truly held, was after a month long mission. It was the only thing they did that day but it was enough to reduce Cloud to tears.

Zack was a very touchy person by nature. At every and any given moment he would run his hands down Cloud's sides, snake a hand through his hair, play with the younger boy's hands or feet even. He never had an issue with if they were in public or in the privacy of their own bedroom. He most certainly had his guidelines, given to him by an embarrassed Cloud after getting caught by an executive, but there was one thing he was adamant about. Holding. No one was allowed to hold Cloud except for him and sometimes Sephiroth. Zack would hold onto Cloud be it in their bedroom or a ShinRa sponsored party. He often said it was the one thing he would keep if he had to throw everything else away.

Sephiroth was more reserved about his infatuation with Cloud. He shied away from public scenes of affection and wouldn't be caught dead 'getting it on' with one of his lovers in a conference room. His brief hugs in the hallways or after missions in front other lieutenants and cadets were impersonal and usually cold. But that was only one side to him. In the privacy of his own adobe he was completely comfortable holding on to Cloud's hand while reading a book or cooking. He was completely in acceptance of Zack's surprise hugs and Cloud's secret cuddly nature. He never reacted negatively to being closed in from both sides and Zack and Cloud both looked towards his body for heat. He always let Zack lean against him and let the black haired soldier prop his feet onto his lap. He never turned down Cloud when he needed to be held. He never gave up a chance to hold the small blond boy that fit so perfectly into his life.

_Caressing _

It was one feeling that Cloud had never before experienced in his life. And sadly enough it was the one experience that ruined him. In his early days with Sephiroth and Zack all the other two men seemed to do was caress his body. And. He. Loved. It. He supposed it had been slightly his fault that night, his mind had already gotten used to shutting down when someone treated his body with amazing gentleness. He never realized that the hands running downs his sides were not the calloused rough hands that he was used too. Nor were they the long fingered hard hands that he accepted as easily as the other. He also supposed that the amount of alcohol he had been coerced into drinking had something to do with it. But it was still his fault. Never again would he loose his senses when someone caressed him, it was too much of a danger.

Zack was always one to caress before sex or even petting. He used the method to reduce Cloud to a pile of blubbery goo and used it of Sephiroth when the older man was stressed. He displayed his emotions through caressing; it made up for all the words he couldn't say. So the day he found out the Cloud had been raped and was lying in the infirmary all alone, he hightailed it out off the board meeting and ran to his precious. He sensed more than heard Sephiroth behind him. And then he was upon his blond. Who knew that such a small touch would send his precious into a self hurting frenzy? Who knew that a simple touch that Cloud should have been familiar with would have been off limits from now on? Not Zack, he never expected it.

Sephiroth was a big believer in give and take. He reasoned that the lovely relaxed feeling he got when Zack touched his body in an intoxicating way was a big favor that the black haired man did to him. So, in order to pay him back Sephiroth usually brought him whatever his heart desired at the moment. Cloud was a little different. Like him, the blond was somewhat of a minimalist and could live without the next sword or game out there. So the General gave Cloud the treatment that Cloud gave him: loving his body with every fiber of his being. He knew that Cloud loved it when his long fingers taunted him by running lightly across the tantalizing surface. He knew the blissful expression that took hold of Cloud's face when Sephiroth kneaded his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. He knew of the loving expression on Cloud's face when Sephiroth worked on a particularly stubborn muscle with his unrelenting hands. And then the fateful day came. When Cloud shied away from his every touch. When the blond no longer looked towards him to take care of strained muscles. When he was no longer allowed to repay Cloud for everything the blond did to him. It was unfair.

_Dominating_

All his life Cloud had been dominated by others, but it had never been in such a way before. He had never felt this level of helplessness before, he had never felt this level of _trust_.

Zack's domination only meant two things: either on the field or in the bedroom. Other than that he treated Cloud as his equal. He constantly played around, rough housing, not caring that Cloud was much smaller in build. He knew the choboco could take it. There was very few times that Zack demanded submission, usually when he was feeling pissed or if he was in the mood. Cloud preferred it when Zack was playing around but even then he was slightly apprehensive of his lover. Unlike Sephiroth, Zack's domination was wild and unpredictable. Cloud never knew what the man would demand from him next and he had to admit that it was a turn on. Especially since he knew that Zack would never hurt him as long as Sephiroth or Cloud himself told him that he was going too far. Cloud loved it when Zack dominated him.

Sephiroth dominated everything and everyone always and without question. However, unlike the verbal and political control the ethereal man had on others he had more of a _physical_ control over his lovers. He always knew how far to take it with both of his lovers and never seemed to crack under pressure. Even if he was underneath both of his lovers he still didn't seem to lose his composure. It was a continuing bet between Zack and Cloud as to who would get the bigger man to beg first. With Zack, Sephiroth quickly learned that there were times that the unpredictable man wanted to be dominant, these times he let Cloud deal with him, and there were times where he wanted to be submissive. It never ceased to amaze Sephiroth how quickly Zack could fill both roles. When Zack was feeling submissive Sephiroth had the pleasure of entertaining the boy which was always a fun job. With Cloud Sephiroth was much more careful than he let on. It could be that Cloud was younger than both of them, practically jailbait. It could be that the blond had a natural aura of light around him that Sephiroth knew his tainted darkness would crush if given the chance. Or it could be the blond's physical body itself, so small so frail compared to his and even Zack's. Whatever it was, Sephiroth quickly learned to keep a softer edge to his voice when dealing with Cloud. Sephiroth never gave thought to the fact that maybe he was careful with the blond because somewhere deep inside of him he couldn't bear it if the blonds tears fell.

**Please Review**


End file.
